Karasuno's Agent
by DarkCrowOfNight
Summary: Momoi Sakura is Momoi Satsuki's twin and Aomine Daiki's bestfriend was once was a joyful and childish girl who became serious and cold after her break-up with the GOM's captain. Resulting her to quit the basketball team and graduate early and goes to live in Miyagi (with the consent of her sister and parents) to start a new life and enroll to Karasuno highschool.
1. Character Profile

Name: Momoi Sakura

Age: 16

School: Teiko Middle School (former)

Karasuno high (now)

Appearance: Pink hair and eyes. Always wear blue jacket. The hair framing her face is in braid.

Likes: food,puppies,basketball, volleyball (later on),GOM except Akashi,books, music

Dislikes: Akashi,dirty surroundings, anything creepy or scary, rats

Abilities: just like Satsuki, she is like an agent or spy in gathering informations of opponents and she is also good in basketball (you will know why (_) ) and any sports, she can also control her presence in certain times only.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, listening to music, exercise, playing sports

Background: Momoi Sakura is Satsuki's twin and Aomine Daiki's bestfriend. Sakura and Satsuki is one of the Generation of Miracles' manager. In the second year, Sakura and Akashi became a couple. But after Akashi's one on one with Murasakibara, he starts to neglect Sakura. After their break up she became cold towards others but shows her cheerful side to her loved ones.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"I don't need you anymore"

"Your not important to me"

"You have no use to me anymore"

"We need to break up"

Her heart broke into pieces as the words rung in her ear. What did she do wrong to deserve a fate like this?

"Why?"

Slowly swallowing a lump in her throat as she wait for an answer.

"You're just an nuisance in my way. I can do it by myself. After all, I am absolute."

Tears slowly uncontrollably stroll down her cheeks as she waited for the last thing he will say.

"Don't ever...ever show me your face again!"

He slowly turn around and walk away as she slowly crumbled to the ground like her heart was.

•••


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Note:

Hey there! So this is the first chapter. Please enjoy reading.

I deeply apologize for incorrect usage of grammar and vocabulary ,as well as misspelling of words.

If you are wondering why I didn't start at the past of GOM because I think it will save the thrill if Sakura reveals it in the future chapters instead.

Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed hearing the same question all week. Well, it is because this is the first time they are gonna be separated.

Not to mention even Satsuki is always whining and her bestfriend Daiki is complaining on why do she need to go in Miyagi instead of going to Touou with them. He says he will be able to keep her away from harm.

Ever since the break up, Sakura change from cheerful to cold. Her family became protective of her. Wait, scratch that.

Their protectiveness increased...

to 200%.

Anyway, currently Sakura has just finished packing her things. Just a she turn around, she came contact with her mother and Satsuki...

Crying.

'Sigh. They are so dramatic but..

I will miss them' she thought while smiling inside.

She already practiced hiding her emotion in order to protect herself.

"Are you *hic* really sure *hic* about this dear? We're you going to be okay?" Her mom said.

"Of course mom. I told you that every single day and you asked me every single day too", she said while sweat dropping. Actually she didn't want to go, but if it means of mending her broken heart she needs to. It is also great to start a new life away from distraction.

"Sakuraaaa-chan! Don't leave me! Huhuhu.. but I can't stop you right?" Sakura was taken aback at her sister's mood switch. But nodded slowly and smile. 'I really can't resist them'

Suddenly the door opened to see her father walking inside to guide her outside.

"The taxi is already there. Are you ready to go?" Her dad ask her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, dad. I will miss you all." then all of a sudden their tears burst off of their eyes that make her shock.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sakura ask freaked out a little. Then they stopped and looked at her with. those. creepy. eyes. 'OMG. They're at it again'. And they started crushing her in a hug while her face turn blue.

"Our little Sakura-chan is grown up", they said all together.

'Sometimes their minds and mouth are connected to each other. Good thing I'm not like them. They're really creeping me out. Sigh, but it's a good thing they are easing the tension' Sakura thought as she hugged them.

"Bye dad, mom, Satsuki, Dai-chan."

Sakura says before going to open the car but turned around once more to see her home and reminisce every memory she have.

"Bye dear. Take care of yourself. Be careful. Eat properly. Text us if you already arrive at our house. Study hard. Don't trust people easily. If someone hurts you, I will kill—eeekk!" Her dad said and shrieked because of her mom pinching his sides to prevent talking further.

"Oi, text me if you get there safely", Daiki said while waving lazily.

"Awww. Is Dai-chan worried? He he he", Satsuki said teasingly.

"Heh. I'm saying that because I'm concerned. And it's not like you aren't." Daiki said while looking away and too shy to admit he was worried.

"Sure. You're concerned~", Sakura and Satsuki said simultaneously teasing him making his eye twitch.

"Shut up!!!" Daiki shouted while the twins just laughed while the other smirked.

"Anyway, we will visit you twice a month and you should come back when it's vacation. Oh, and maybe you can watch our basketball tournaments!" Satsuki said turning to her twin excitedly.

"Of course" she responded back.

"Darling. The taxi is waiting" her dad said so she goes to the car and get in. As the car drove away, she waved.

'I will miss you all. I'll come back as soon as I can'

* * *

Sakura has just arrived at her house. At . her . big . house

Or is it a mansion?...

'What is this? This big. Are my parents already insane?' She thought while her eye is twitching and sweat forming on her forehead.

"Really? Mom? Dad?"

Somewhere...

"I hope Sakura arrived safely. Do you think she will like the house?" Her mom asked her husband.

"I'm sure she will, Ma." Both parents turn their heads to the owner of the voice, Satsuki.

"Satsuki is right. Do not worry too much I'm sure she's okay", her dad said confidently while puffing his chest out. His wife and daughter just sighed.

Back to Sakura...

'At least it looks decent' she thought while entering the house or is it mansion?

Never mind. Back to the story.

Sakura was amazed as she wandered to the living room then the kitchen then the bathroom and lastly the four bedrooms.

'Wow' she thought as she scans her master's bedroom because she already finish the other three bedrooms but stops as she received a text.

Bzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzt

 **X**

From: Mommy

To: Sakura-chan

Text: Honey we forgot to tell you that we already enrolled you to the nearest school called Karasuno high. It is pretty good school and it's only a few block away from your house. Bye sweetie. Be safe. Tell me when you arrive.

 **X**

'Ah right. I forgot. It seems like I am mesmerized with the house even though it is lonely because it is colossal' she thinks while chuckling slightly.

 **X**

To: Mommy

From: Sakura-chan

Text: I already arrive , Mom. Take care of yourself. Thank you for telling me. I will unpack now and get ready for tomorrow.

 **X**

After she replied to her mom, she carefully unpack her luggage and put it aside.

* * *

Time skip Xxx-Xxx-Xxx

"At last! I already finished." She said while stretching her arms and letting out a yawn. She then look at the clock that reads 8:27.

'Maybe I should eat now' she thought.

Sakura slowly trudge down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

As she enter, she gets the ingredients for her dinner : miso soup, rice and chicken teriyaki.

After she finish cooking, she eats it as she gets her phone out of her pocket.

'Maybe I should text Ryou-chan or Tetsu-chan or maybe both of them' Sakura thought.

 **X**

To: Tetsu-chan; Ryou-chan

From: Sakura-chan

Text: Hi, it's me Sakura. How are you? Sorry I text a bit late but I miss you. I already arrive here in Miyagi. If you have time, can you visit me sometimes? Besides it is lonely here.

 **X**

She continued eating after she texted them.

Bzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzt

 **X**

From: Tetsu-chan

To: Sakura-chan

Text: I am fine. Thank you. I miss you too. Also I will find a time to visit you. What's your address?

 **X**

Bzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzt

 **X**

From: Ryou-chan

To: Sakura-chan

Text: WAAAHHH! Sakurachii I miss you too. I am fine here. I will surely visit you, Sakurachii.

 **X**

Sakura smiled and chuckle slightly in amusement as she replied to the both of their texts.

'I'm really happy when their personality didn't change unlike him'

After that she finished eating, she wash the dishes and clean herself before going to sleep.

'I hope everything's going to be fine' Sakura thought as she finishes her daily morning routine.

Today is the day when Sakura's going to her first day at Karasuno high.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER~

~DarkCrowOfNight


	4. Chapter 2

Note:

Hey there! So this is the second chapter. Please enjoy reading.

But first things first,

Bold and italic are for the dialogue

Italic are for thoughts

Italic and underline for emphasizing

* * *

Sakura was walking towards her school. She was taking her time to feel the breeze that makes her calm while trying to maintain her stoic expression.

* * *

She wants this school year to be normal. No club activities, no stress, finish everything first, study hard and then just chill.

It was very funny for her because it was like her first day at middle school. 'Like that day, huh'

She finally arrives at her school. Seeing many club representatives giving out flyers for the old and new students to join.

Because of that she controls her presence making it lower so she can go to the principal to get her schedule.

She slowly dodge all of them while walking.

"Badminton! Here's badminton club!"

"Chess club! Please join chess club!"

"Literature club! Learn how to read and write old, new, easy and complicated types of literature."

She makes her presence known after she walks out of the crowd. She goes next to a bulletin board and find the principal's office.

* * *

"You're Momoi-san, right? Here is your schedule. Feel free to roam around." The principal said. While Sakura just nodded not trusting her mouth because she might just laugh loud.

It was so obvious that his hair is just a wig. 'Hahahaha! OMG his hair is so hahahahaha! I couldn't stop laughing. Please forgive me for disrespecting the elder but it was just hilarious! Hahahahaha-! /slaps herself mentally/'

Finally founding the courage to speak she said her gratitude towards him and slowly leave the office, smirking.

* * *

'Class 1-4, class 1-4 where are you?'

Sakura was finding her classroom as she got out of the principal's office. She really couldn't get over about the old man's baldness. I mean, everyone can see it because it was obvious. She couldn't stop smirking every time she remembers it.

A few minutes later, she found it and slowly opened the door to find that the class is doing their introduction.

"I'm sorry ma'am for being late." she says as she bow still with a cold facade on.

'So this is the start...'

"It is okay. You may go to a vacant seat now." the teacher said while smiling slightly while Sakura just nod and decided to go to a vacant seat behind a boy who looks like a strawberry.

'Well, isn't he adorable' Sakura thought.

As she walk towards the vacant seat, her classmates were talking about her. Some blusing and nose bleeding while others watch in jealousy.

"Who is she?" Girl#1 asks.

"I don't know but I'm jealous she's pretty and have a nice body look at those C cup" Girl#2 asks.

"She is so pretty. Do you think I can date her?" Boy#1 asks.

" Ask her out, I dare you" Boy#2 said.

And the conversing continues until the teacher scolds them to be quiet and started introducing again.

Minutes later, it was Sakura's turn to introduce. She walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Momoi Sakura. Please to meet you." Sakura said with her face remain stoic. The class then started buzzing around

"Okay you may sit down now, Momoi-san. Next please" the teacher called out as Sakura goes to her seat unaware of a pair golden brown eyes following her figure.

* * *

Her morning classes was full of introduction. Her day was going smooth.

And now she was finding a vending machine. She really needed to drink a bubble tea. Sometimes the timing of her cravings are ridiculous just like her family.

At The Momoi's main household

"A—ACHOOO!" Both parents sneeze.

"Looks like someone's using our name in a ridiculous way" Mr. Momoi said to his wife who just nodded.

* * *

In Touou

"ACHOOO!" Satsuki sneezed with her snot coming out as the Touou basketball team suddenly stop introducing each other.

'What the hell?'

Everyone thought as Aomine laugh loudly which shocked everyone.

"Hahahahahaha…"

A few minutes later…

"Hahahahahahahaha/cough/-/cough/- water! Water!! Ackkk!!"

"HaHa!! Serves you right Dai-chan~"

"Shut it Satsuki!!"

"WHAT?! I'll burn your Mai-chan collections! "

* * *

Back to Sakura

Continuing her way to a vending machine, she heard a resonating sound of balls bouncing and a squeaking sound of shoes in the gym.

Because of her curiosity — like the quote said "curiosity kills the cat", she slowly made her way to the front door and slowly creep in without causing a sound. Being with Kuroko can also give an advantage.

As she watch them, she also scans their every ability. She couldn't help but smile at their determination, it was like her old team. Her old GOM, full of passion and will.

'Let's see... Hmmmm...

That third year with black hair is Daichi Sawamura. Based on how he plays, he is very good at receiving and a wing spiker. His stats are:

Strength: 3/5

Agility: 3/5

Flexibility:3/5

Speed: 2/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperation: 5/5

Not bad...

The other third year with silver hair is Sugawara Koushi. He looks like the mother of the group and oh… the vice captain while that Daichi is a captain and dad. Well, anyway he is a setter. I assume he is good at strategies and adapting to others making him very reliable and a very observant player. His stats are:

Strength: 2/5

Agility: 3/5

Flexibility: 3/5

Speed: 1/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperation: 5/5

Next is Kazuhito Narita a second year and a middle blocker. His stats are:

Strength: 2/5

Agility: 2/5

Flexibility: 1/5

Speed: 1/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperation: 4/5

Another second year, Ennoshita Chikara. I bet if the third years will graduate, he is most likely to be the next captain but weak-willed. He was like a fusion of Daichi and Sugawara but still not at his full strength. His stats are:

Strength: 3/5

Agility: 2/5

Flexibility: 2/5

Speed: 2/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperation: 4/5

Next is Kinoshita Hisashi also a second year. A wing spiker. His stats are:

Strength: 2/5

Agility: 2/5

Flexibility: 2/5

Speed: 1/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperation: 4/5

And lastly Tanaka Ryunosuke and wow his intense. I presume his a wing spiker. His stats are:

Strength: 4/5

Agility: 3/5

Flexibility: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperaton: 5/5

So overall they are very skilled at basics in volleyball and they have a great teamwork.'

'They have a potential to be great at volleyball if they improve and explore their weaknesses. Maybe they should have training with other schools too but where is the ace and the libero?'

Her face morphed into one of confusion as she thinks deeply. Without her knowing, a ball was zooming towards her.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

End of the chapter!

-DarkCrowOfNight


	5. Chapter 3

Note:

Hey there! So this is the third chapter. Please enjoy reading.

But first things first,

Bold and italic are for the dialogue

Italic are for thoughts

Italic and underline for emphasizing

* * *

"Ne, Tsukki~ What do you think about that pink-haired girl? Momoi-san was it? I see you staring at her earlier." A strawberry looking boy askedthe tall megane beside him who just scoffed in return.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." The tall megane who was called 'Tsukki' by his companion said effectively shutting him up.

Unknown to 'Yamaguchi', Tsukishima was fighting his will to blush at the memory of the girl. It is clear that the student was having a crush on her but not that he will admit it to himself .

Then they continue their way to a vending machine.

"It was just because she's familiar"

* * *

BOOGSSHHH!!!

The sound of the ball hitting the door echo in the gym as it rolled away. They couldn't believe it. No one could believe it.

The girl did not get hit. She quickly step aside. It was fast, too fast.

If that would be someone, he or she will get hit in the face.

She moves like a wind with a mix of lightning.

"Here you go", they quickly snap out of their shock as the girl give them the ball.

"Th—thank you,ummm?"Daichi said(ask??) as he and the rest look at each others' eyes contemplating on what to do with small blush on their cheeks while Tanaka was secretly fawning on the girl and having a nosebleed.

'She is cute and are those F cup boobs??!' Every player thought as their blush worsen. How lewd.

"Momoi Sakura. Sorry for intrusion and nice to meet Karasuno's volleyball team", She said bowing making the whole volleyball team flustered.

"N-nice to meet you too, Momoi-san. May we ask…? Umm… why are you here? Do you need something?". Sugawara ask politely. He is very curious. They didn't receive any form with a girl's name.

"I'm sorry. I got curious about the noise so I take a peek and watch in the corner. Well, I must go now. Bye", She made a dash through the door while waving to them as they waved back.

* * *

Sakura started strolling to the vending machine when her eyes meet two pair of eyes. She looked away and bought a bubble tea.

"Momoi-san! Ummn… hello. I'm Y-Yamaguchi T-Tadashi and this is Tsukishima K-Kei. N-Nice to meet you." Yamaguchi said with a small blush. He was very flustered because the girl was staring at him with a very small unnoticeable smile which he didn't notice. Too bad .

"Nice to meet you too, Yamaguchi-san and Tsukishima-san", Sakura said.

Yamaguchi's blood rise up to his cheeks as his heart began to thump loudly in his chest. While Tsukishima quickly put his cool facade on.

"Umm… D-Do y-you w-want to e-eat with u-us? It's o-okay i-if y-you don't w-want to." Yamaguchi stuttered and turned redder if possible.

'Why does Yamaguchi tends to be kind to the strangers like her??'

(A/n: you're just jealous… Saltyshima )

"Sure. If Tsukishima-san also agrees to it", Sakura said turning over to face Tsukishima who just raised his brow and clicked his tongue.

"No." He answered firmly Yamaguchi frown at his answer

"uhm... Why don't just Momoi-san tag along with us ,ne Tsukki?" Yamaguchi pleaded with puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Do what you want" Tsukishima finally said after Yamaguchi pester him non-stop.

Yamaguchi thanked Tsukishima smiling widely making him look away.

"Momoi-san you can come with us now", Yamaguchi said with a smile. You just nodded and then all three of you walk to the rooftop to eat.

* * *

"Umm… Momoi-san what middle school did you go to? I-It's Okay if you don't answer it!", Yamaguchi started a conversation in the middle of the silence as Sakura eat her food.

"Teiko middle school. Why?" Sakura looked at Yamaguchi confused.

"R-Really??!! That's an elite school!" Yanaguchi exclaimed very shock at the information.

"Then what are you doing here midget?" Tsukishima asked mockingly.

"I want a fresh start and it's very interesting here in Miyagi anyway", Sakura said. It's obvious that she is not annoyed and that ticked Tsukishima off.

'Stupid midget, why is she not irritated?' To tell you the truth Sakura has longer patience than her twin. Being his childhood friend means constant teasing. Nevertheless, she's thankful for it because in the end she has a great immunity towards jerks.

After that they ate in silence until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

"Goodbye Momoi-san. See you tomorrow", Yamaguchi waved as Tsukishima walked away without looking back.

Sakura waved back and packing her bag.

'That Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are both interesting' Sakura thought as she walked away.

* * *

End of chapter!

-DarkCrowOfNight


	6. Chapter 4

Note:

Hey there! So this is the fourth chapter. Please enjoy reading.

But first things first,

Bold and italic are for the dialogue

Italic are for thoughts

* * *

It was Tuesday, the second day of school. Sakura was wondering about what happened to the GOM's first day so she decided to send them a message. (Of course except from Akashi).

X

From: Sakura-chan

To: Satsuki-chan, Tetsu-chan, Ryou-chan, Dai-chan, Atsu-chan, Shin-chan

Text: Hello guys! Good morning. How was your first day? I was doing great here. I miss you all so much. Text back .

X

Sakura smiled as she send the text. She put her cellphone in her pocket as she continue to walk towards her school.

Bzzzt! Bzzzzt!

The cellphone vibrates continuously then she pick it up and read the messages.

X

To: Sakura-chan

From: Satsuki-chan

Text: Good morning, Sakura-chan!! My first day at Touou is good even though Dai-chan is very annoying. By the way, I joined the basketball club. They are all interesting. Miss you too! Bye!!

X

Of course, that's what Sakura expected. Her instincts are always right.

'Wait... Basketball club?? I think I will research later'

X

To: Sakura-chan

From: Dai-chan

Text: Hello. Everything is always as usual. Satsuki is annoying as always. Miss you too.

X

'Typical Dai-chan hehe… I bet he's sleeping and skipping classes. At least, Satsuki-chan is there to drag him.' Sakura thinks while her eyebrow is twitching in slight annoyance.

X

To: Sakura-chan

From: Tetsu-chan

Text: Hello Sakura-san. It's fine. I already met my light. He's Kagami Taiga. Hope to hear from you soon.

X

'Oh... So he already found his light. I'm proud of him. Good luck Tetsu-chan'

X

To: Sakura-chii

From: Ryou-chan

Text: Hiii SAKURA-CHIII!!!!! My first day is as usual! Fangirls here and there. I joined the basketball team. Their captain is scary though.

X

Sakura laughed quietly at his emoticons and childish manner. He never change but his skills definitely developed...

Just then Sakura reminisce the group picture of the whole basketball team.

Just like all of them..

X

To: Sakura-chan

From: Shin-chan

Text: It's great. I hope you still check your Oha Asa. It's says that you will experience what was close to your past. Anyway see you I guess...

X

'Shin-chan and his horoscopes... Cute!' Sakura giggled quietly but then stop and glanced around if anybody saw her. After seeing no one, she read another text. It is from Murasakibara.

X

To: Sakura-chin

From: Atsu-chan

Text: Hi Sakura-chin. The first day is boring. Please send me more sweets. Thank you.

X

Sakura sighed while shaking her head wondering why he didn't get any diabetes. That's when she heard a distant calling her name.

"Momoi-san!!! Good morning", Yamaguchi said as she reached in front of the gate.

"Good morning Tsukishima-san, Yamaguchi-san.", Sakura said with a smile as she put her phone in her pocket. Tsukishima just 'tch' and walk to the school.

"Sorry about Tsuki. He's always like that. Sorry", Yamaguchi apologized while bowing.

"No. It's okay. I already knew it in the first glance." Sakura said while looking at the back of Tsukishima. Yamaguchi looked very shock. Of course no person can already know you in just one glance. It is nearly impossible.

"Aren't you two coming? You both are so slow", Tsukishima said to the two as he realized that no one was following him and turn around to continue walking.

"Sorry Tsuki!", The two of them decided to follow Tsukishima to get to the class. However, Yamaguchi was glancing at Sakura frequently with a confused look.

'What does she mean by that?'

* * *

Later that day, their gym classes has started.

"Okay class. Today for gym class, we're playing basket ball. It was boys vs. girls ", Mr. Tsukasa said.

"B-But sir—"

"No buts. Now go to your team." after the teacher said that many students groaned especially girls in disappointment and hopelessness because they knew that they will only be defeated by boys nonetheless immediately form teams to two. The black team for the boys and the red team for the girls.

Sakura went to her team who formed a circle but suddenly stopped in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Looks like we'll play against each other, Tsukishima-san, Yamaguchi-san." Sakura said to the both of them.

"Hai. Good luck Momoi-san." Yamaguchi said giving a small smile but Tsukishima walked past her but stopped. As he muttered those words, it only fueled the fire inside her.

"Your all only girls. It's obvious we will win, midget."

* * *

"This will be hard. They're boys. It will be our defeat", a girl named Chiaki said who is one of the players. All of them nod.

"What should we do? We can't back out", Erika said also one of the players.

"I can help." Sakura said. They turn around and saw her walking towards them.

"What can you do? We only know the basics but they're a lot stronger!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I know what they can do. Their weakness, strengths and how they play. All we need is a plan to defeat them." Sakura said while glancing at the boy's team.

"Are you sure about that??" Hisako asked.

"I am certain", Sakura said staring at the girls.

"Okay here's the plan..."

* * *

"The black team and red team get ready! Let's start with tip-off. Center!", Mr. Tsukasa said.

Both Sakura and Tsukishima get to the middle where the coach will throw the ball upward.

"You are going to compete with me?? Pathetic. I can get it before you do", Tsukishima taunted but he never got the reaction he wanted. She still looks at him with a deadpan face.

'Why isn't she affected?' He thought as he clicked his tongue earning a smirk from her but inwardly she is irritated.

'Heh, that's what you get idiot. I know I can get it but I need to let you for my plan to work'

The buzzer rings indicating the start of the game. As Mr. Tsukasa throws the ball up, Tsukishima immediately grab the ball but became shocked as he saw you there standing with arms crossed.

'Got'cha. You fell in my trap' Sakura internally smirked.

* * *

Sorry for the really bad chapter. I'll try my best next time. As for the next update, it will be the Gamer's Dream.

To be continued~

-DarkCrowofNight


End file.
